Koi Mil Gaya
by Korilassical
Summary: summery is in the story just R&R please.
1. The Sighting

Koi... Mil Gaya  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I don't own the move Koi... Mil Gaya. I own this story. I would like to keep it this way.  
  
Summery: Rakesh Roshan is a scientist. He is obsessed with extraterrestrial life. Sessho-maru is his partner and thinks Rakesh is insane. One day the two make a computer that sends and receives messages to and from space. One day a space ship is sighted and Rakesh is met with an accident. He dies. This is the after story. His son is caught in a fight to save his alien friend. This is a crossover of the Hindi movie: Koi... Mil Gaya and Inuyasha.  
  
Characters:  
  
Sonia; Rakesh's wife  
  
Inuyasha; the alien 'Jaadoo'  
  
Sesshomaru; Rakesh's partner  
  
Hrithik Roshan; Rakesh's son (in real life to)  
  
Kagome; Hrithik's lone companion and best friend  
  
And Johnny Lever; Sonia's funny comedian neighbor  
  
Sonia is sitting in the doctor's office wait the returns of her son's CAT scans and x-rays. The doctor walks in with the scans and x-rays. "Doctor, what are the results?" Sonia asks. "First tell me what happened that night," he said. "Alright. One night while I was standing outside..."  
  
Flashback  
  
Rakesh sat in front of his computer. He was sending the sound waves. It was late at night, and Sesshomaru had already left. The waves were in an 'Om..Om..Om..Om' type of way. After an hour he went to wash his face. When he got back the receiving picture on the left side of the screen was receiving a message. "Sonia! Sonia! Come quickly!" he shouted to his wife. Sonia who was standing out side rushed to her husband.  
  
The next day:  
  
"Really? Did they ask how the weather on earth was?" asked one of Rakesh's comrades, making fun of him. "This is no joke, sir. If you come to my house I will prove it to you," Rakesh told them in a determined voice. "Rakesh. Please stop. You are embarrassing me and yourself," Sesshomaru said in a very cold voice. "I am telling you that it is true. Sonia and I have seen it with our own eyes," Rakesh said. "Rakesh. Daydreaming is a very bad habit. Now please go home and rest," said the head scientist. "Fine."  
  
On the way home:  
  
"Rakesh please. Don't... what's that?!" Sonia started. The headlights were blinking and then they blew. Suddenly a mysterious blue light came and was trailing across the field. "Rakesh! Look!" Sonia said suddenly. "Omg! A UFO!" Rakesh said and started to pursue it. He drove in to the grass that was dangerous. Sonia grabs the wheel and turns left. The car flips over a steep edge. Sonia is thrown out of the car right before it bursts in to flames. She survives. Rakesh, unfortunately, bursts in to flames as with the car.  
  
end flashback  
  
Sorry to end this chapter like that but in the movie, that really happens. Rakesh does in deed die and Sonia becomes a widow. Her son is born afterwards and he is m.r. cause of the accident. Oh, well. R&R, after five reviews I'll update. 


	2. Hrithik

Chapter two  
  
"Rakesh died without sharing what we saw, to the world. He died without seeing his son. If only we hadn't seen that U.F.O. Now doctor, you said you would give the report to me. What is it?" Sonia said. "Alright. Look at this x-ray of your son's brain," the doctor said, putting up the x-ray, "in this area he suffers age development. That means the even tough his body grows, his mind will stay like a ten-year-old. An operation can be done, but the slightest mistake would cause paralysis (a/n: hey I don't know if that's the right spelling but it's my story so I'm spelling it my way,) or worse: death."  
  
"No doctor. I don't want the operation done then. I don't want to lose the rest of my family," with that said, Sonia left the office. When she reached home, she came to her son, who was currently playing the piano. He messed up a note. So Sonia showed him it. He smiled.  
  
The next day.  
  
"Come on Hrithik! Hit it!" one of Hrithik's friends said. They were playing cricket. Oh, Hrithik hit that ball all right and blew the neighbor's window to. "Oh, god! When will you stop breaking my windows?" Johnny asked (outraged neighbor.) "Sorry, uncle!" Hrithik said to him. Then Johnny left.  
  
14 years later:  
  
A ball hit the other window on other side of Johnny Leaver's double-framed windows. He came in a police uniform and opened the window. He came outside yelling: "Oh, god! How many more windows are you going to break? You already broke the ones down here, the ones up stairs, the ones on the side, and the down stairs. I'm supposed to be inside enjoying the day! But instead I'm out here yelling you!" "I can break windows, and I can say sorry to," Hrithik said. "When I grow up I'll fix all of those windows for you," he added. "What? How big are going to get?" Johnny asked. (A/n: remember Hrithik is mr in this movie and in this ff, so he is basically a ten -year-old in a 24 year-old body.) "Sorry uncle!" one of his friends said. "Sorry uncle! Come here! I'll give you something to be sorry about!" he yelled at the kids. Hrithik and all his friends ran. Then Johnny went inside and so did the kids. "Hrithik! Hurry up son! You will be late for school!" Sonia called him from the prayer-room. As he walked in and sat down, Sonia packed all his schoolbooks from last year. "Mom! What are you doing? This is a new school year. You don't need to pack so many books for me. I'm going to civics class," Hrithik said happily.  
  
"You aren't going to a civics class," Sonia said. "Why? All my friends are going there," Hrithik said. "You were left back," she said. Then he did a cute lip quiver and ran to his room. "I'm not going to school! The new kids will make fun of me! That teacher hates me! I'm never going to school ever!" he cried.  
  
hope you liked. This is a good movie. If u want the summary of it, then go to it is a good website. Bye! R&R! 


	3. Kagome

Kagome  
  
"I'm never going to school again! That teacher hates me! All the new kids will make fun of me! I'm never going to school again!" Hrithik cried. Hearing her son say that Sonia felt very sad. So she didn't send her son to school, instead she went to talk to the principal.  
  
"I'm sorry but I can't do anything about this. As you know, there are schools for people like your son," Mr. Metha, the principal, said. "Please sir. I know there are schools for him, but there are none in this city. There are some in Mumbai but there it is to expensive," Sonia said. "Well he could get promoted this year. If he studies harder and if he asks for help from time to time he will surly get to the next grade.  
  
"Alright. I'll send him next week," Sonia said. "Good day."  
  
The next day:  
  
"Come on! Hrithik, let's go to the movies!" said one of Hrithik's friends. "But we need a ride!" said another. "Look there is a car coming!" said a third. Sure enough there was a coming. It was Kagome's. "Please stop!" said Hrithik. She wasn't planning on stopping but she did cause Hrithik stepped in front of her car.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked impatiently. "Will you please give us a ride?" he asked. "No. I have to get to a wedding! No please move," she said. "Strange! We have to get to a wedding to," said the first friend. "Fine! Get in," she said a little mad. To bad she loved kids.  
  
They were giving her directions to the "wedding". The directions were: right, then left. Straight, then left, then straight, and finally left. On the way, Kagome tried to start a conversation with Hrithik, but it went down hill. "By the way, my name's Kagome," she said. He wasn't listening. "hello!" "Stop right here," came his reply. "The movies?! I thought that you were going to a wedding and another thing! Shame on you! Hanging around ten year-olds! I makes us adults look bad!" she yelled as she left. It made Hrithik feel really bad, he decided to find her tomorrow and say sorry. 


	4. An Apology Gone Wrong

An apology gone wrong  
  
As Hrithik was riding his scooter home he saw Kagome's jeep. Quickly he ripped out a page of his notebook and wrote: 'I'm sorry. Hrithik.' with a smiley face. He put the paper on the steering wheel. It fell off. He did it again. It fell off again. Than a 'genius' idea hit him. He took the gum he was chewing and stuck it to the seat. As he was about to do stick the paper to the seat, Kagome's friend, Raj, came. "Hey, what are you doing?" Just as Hrithik was about to reply, Kagome ran up to them. "Raj! That's the guy I told you about! What's he doing here?" she asked. "I-I was just trying to say sorry," he stammered.  
  
Then Raj saw the gum on the seat. "Hey! What's this?" he asked, pointing to the gum. "I was g-g-going to p-put this paper on there," Hrithik stammered. "What?!?!" Kagome screamed. "Want me to teach him a lesion?" Raj asked. "Yes!" Kagome said. So Raj's friends came and all of them had motorcycles. Raj told Hrithik to run. As Hrithik did so, all of Raj's friends surrounded him. They hit him, making him drop the paper, and his scooter. One of them ran over the paper. The others ran over the scooter. Then they beat him up. During all this, Hrithik's friend saw all of it. Then he ran to Hrithik's mom and told her every thing.  
  
When Sonia got there, it was over. Hrithik sat in the middle of all his things just looking at his broken scooter. The wind blew the piece of paper that should have been one the seat of Kagome's car. Sonia picked it up and went to go find them.  
  
"Well I think he deserved it!" Kagome was saying, as Sonia approached them. "No, he didn't. My son deserves to be amongst you people. He deserves to be educated like you, but my son isn't. God didn't create him like He did you. Raj was in his class once. He passed because he was normal. My son didn't want to annoy you or bother you. He only wanted to say sorry. Look! See! But you people made a fool of him! But you want to know something? I'm glad that my son isn't normal! I'm proud that he is abnormal!" she said tossing the sorry paper at them. Kagome was touched. 


End file.
